invaderarcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane is a 13-year-old self-proclaimed paranormal investigator. He is Gaz, Max, and Keef's brother, and Professor Membrane's son. Before the events of Invader Arcs he made it his mission to capture and expose ZIM as an alien. Biography Pre-Arcs Dib was created in a lab by Professor Membrane around 13 years prior to the beginning of Invader Arcs. As a young child, he had two imaginary friends, Chumbie and Miz. About a year prior to the main story, Zim and Gir arrived on Earth, which began the rivalry between Dib and Zim. Party Arc Dib hears that Zim's leaders (Red and Purple) may be coming to the party that Gir is throwing, and decides to try infiltrating Zim's house to get evidence of alien life. He attempts entering through the window, but makes a lot of noise and alerts Zim. He manages to snap a blurry photo of Zim without his disguise peeking through the toilet before falling out of the window, though. Dinner Arc Dib tells Zim that he's going to have a growth spurt soon and be taller then him, which upsets Zim and leads him to order thirty pairs of stilts. It does not go over well, and Zim promptly injures himself. Meanwhile, Professor Membrane decides to invite Zim and Gir over for dinner, as Dib never has his 'friends' over. Dib is initially upset by this, but then realizes he can laugh at Zim for falling off of the stilts. Once Zim arrives, he and Dib have some typical banter between them before Dib coerces him into drinking a glass of water. As Zim convulses on the floor, Dib convinces Professor Membrane to call an ambulance, but Gir takes Zim and leaves before it can arrive. Dib is upset that his opportunity to expose Zim was once again foiled. Amnesia Arc After hearing that Gaz has invited Zim over to play video games, Dib devises yet another plan to get at Zim. He knocks Zim out with a frying pan when he enters the house, critically damaging his PAK. After getting an ass kicking from Gaz, he drags Zim into the garage to attempt to repair his PAK. Eventually, he reboots the PAK and Zim wakes up, though Dib's triumph is cut short as he realizes Zim has amnesia. He and Gaz are unsure of what to do with the new, calm, and nice Zim (who is now going by Max,) and they decide to let him stay at the Membrane house for the night. The next day, Dib is questioning why he wants to bring Zim's memories back at all, quietly admitting that he didn't know he would miss his enemy so much. He also questions if he he should even bring back Zim's memories, or keep him the way he is. However, Dib then falls asleep, and during this time Gaz and Gir retrieve the backup drive for Zim's PAK, which removes Max and and revives Zim. Dib then isn't sure what to feel, but knows he has to apologize to Zim. Breakdown Arc As the title suggests, Dib has a breakdown in this arc, questioning how he really feels about Zim. He feels very guilty about the amnesia incident, believing that both Zim and Gaz almost died because of him. He wonders why he even feels bad in the first place, since after all, he's only ever wanted to capture Zim and expose him as an alien. After distracting himself by rewriting the entire Mothman Wikipedia article, he apologizes to Zim, who unsurprisingly does not easily accept it. Later, Zim ends up coming to the Membrane house through Dib's window - literally drunk on sugar - to use the TV. Zim is distraught when he learns he missed Wheel of Fortune, and Dib decides it's best to let Zim stay the night so he's not out by himself in his hyper-glucosed state. Zim falls asleep on Dib's leg. The next morning, it's raining, so Dib begrudgingly lets Zim stay in the house a while longer. Dib, Gaz, and Zim play Mario Kart together until the power goes out. Gaz (who has had cryptic messages posted on their blog) finds a ouija board under their bed, and the three of them along with Gir decide to try using it. It does not go well. A being called Nyarlathotep appears to take over Gaz's body, and suggests that they want something with Zim. The other three try to banish the being with good vibes, which appears to work, although it results in Gir overheating and shutting down. Interlude Dib takes Zim to the garage to help fix Gir and runs into Professor Membrane working on Tak's ship. Membrane tells Dib not to worry about it, and Dib gets to work fixing Gir. He's impressed by the advanced technology inside the robot. Due to the rain, he's unable to work further until Zim is able to go back home, so the two head inside and listen to music. Once the rain stops, Dib tags along with Zim to his base. Tthe two bicker as Zim doesn't know where Gir's spare parts are, and Zim orders new parts from the Tallest. Dib questions whether they would be genuine parts or not, and how long it would even take for them to get to Earth. Zim is not at all amused. Dib and Zim head down to the lab to try and find Gir's spare parts, which isn't easy as Zim's base is a bit of a mess to navigate. Zim manages to find the parts the Tallest sent in the "receiving packages room", but only after he finds the boots he ordered.With the parts found, they can finally get back to fixing Gir. The parts seem to work, and Gir wakes up! Zim manages to get a 'thanks' out before quickly kicking Dib out of his house. Dib is upset, and thinks Zim should be more thankful after he saved his robot. Also during this time, Max breaks into Zim's house and vandalizes his TV, and Dib along with the rest of the Membrane family comfort Max and promise to help him get better. Dib is surprised that Max is even alive. Personality Dib is a smart and slightly eccentric kid. He can get tunnel vision when he sets his mind on something. He cares a lot for his friends and family, and always tries to do what he thinks is right. Trivia * Big Lemon Demon Fan * I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A UNIFIED THEORY * Blog! run by Roman * Dib's a Scorpio Category:Membrane Household Category:Human Category:Irken